TITANIC, Ship of Dreams
by KagomeHig715
Summary: This story is based on Titanic.Kagome is engaged to be married.Inuyasha is a young hanyou artist . will love bloom when they meet.! Summary and beggining of story sucks. PLease READ!
1. Unsinkable

_This story is based on the very famous movie and ship; the Titanic.This story might have a new ending. Inuyasha as the famous character, jack. And Kagome as The very famous character Rose.Inuyasha is a half demon and artist. While Kagome is engaged to be married. When their paths cross will their love to? _

Hi my name is KagomeHig715 and this is my first fanfic. I decided to base the story on my favorite movie with the help from my friend. The story might have some different stuff in it. The chapters will be extremely long. I really hope that all of you enjoy this story because I work really hard on these chapters. Anyways you people can give me pointers on what might happen. The story will not be exactly correct with the movie and I'm thinking about adding a different ending. Please tell me what you think.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

TITANIC, the Ship of Dreams

Chapter one: The Unsinkable

"It's been 84 years." Kagome said.

"It's Okay..." Mr. Lovett started. "Can you try to remember anything that happened?" He said looking anticipated and concerned.

Kagome looked up slowly and said shakily from inside the small submarine.

"Do you want to hear the story or not Mr. Lovett?"

She replied sarcastically.

Mr. Lovett just look embarrassed while some of the crew patted him on the shoulder jokingly. Her Granddaughter just kept seriousness in her face, trying to hear what her grandmother had to say.

"It's been…84 years. And I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was a ship…. And it was… It really was…

_April 2, 1912 on the docks of Francis Ltd Southampton._

_84 years ago_

_On the busy docks from the White Star in Cherbourg, France over 2,200 people were boarding the great ship. The ship of Dreams, the Unsinkable…. The Titanic._

On the docks for the Titanic people were scattering around with there luggage. Over hundreds of people were overlooking the ships massive form. Other people were pushing and pressing by trying to go aboard the ship.

There was press everywhere snapping shots of the people and the ship. In the crowd there was a little boy on his fathers' shoulders. He was 8 years old and his name was Shippo. His father and him are Fox demons.

"Shippo look at the boat." He said while nudging Shippo closer so he wouldn't fall off.

"It's a Ship" Shippo said trying to look up at the enormous ship. His father looked up at the beautiful peace." It sure is"

"Honk, Honk!" Shippo turned his head to see an old Chevy automobile drive up. People moved out of its way, but not really paying attention to who was inside. Some people just gave a quick glance over.

Shippo saw the driver dressed in a long navy blue coat and white gloves open his door. The driver got out of the car and shut his door and turned his direction to the back seat. He made his way over and gracefully opening the door.

What seemed to be a woman's hand came out of the car and grabbed the drivers hand for support. The woman started coming out. She wore a stripped dress, with white gloves to match. She also had a maroon colored hat on her face that had a poky dotted bow rapped around. Shippo couldn't see her face.

Kagome looked up at the ship. She was a little surprised at all the people who just came to look at the ship. I mean what was the big deal any way.

She walked forward to get a better look at the ship while the driver helped her mother Miss Higurashi out of the car. Miss Higurashi looked up and smiled at the ship.

The driver then let out Kagome's fiancé Kouga. He to also wore a huge smile on his face. Also a hat, but that doesn't matter. Kouga walked over to Kagome as did her mother. Kagome turned to Kouga.

"I don't see what the fuss is about." Kagome said in a questionable voice." It doesn't look bigger than the Martina." Kagome said sarcastically. Waiting for her fiancé's answer.

He looked at her and smiled "You can question something's Kagome but not about Titanic." He said while laughing. It's over a 100 feet longer than Martina. And far more luxurious" Kouga said slightly laughing at his fiancé. Kouga is a Wolf. He has incredibly beautiful blue eyes.

Kouga turned and whispered to Miss Higurashi.

"Your daughter is far too hard to impress Chihiro."(I used the girls name from spirited away) Miss Higurashi laughed at his comment.

She walked up next to her daughter while asking Kouga" SO this is the ship that they say is unsinkable" She looked at the ship in awe

"It is unsinkable." Kouga said.

One of the drivers's called Kouga.

"Sir. Sir."

"Yes my good man" You need to take your luggage through the turmoil."

Kouga pointed out Hinten. "My good man will tell you" Kouga told the driver.

Kagome just stared at the ship.' Why are we going on this ship? Why do I have a fiancé? Why does my life suck? Why... Why did my father have to die…?' Kagome thought. Her eyes started to well up with tears.

'I need to get my mind off this' She thought. She could hear Hiten Kouga's helper person thing, whoever he was tell one of the guys where to put the luggage and the safe Kouga always brought with him. "Rooms 52, 54, 56." She could hear.

Kouga looked at his pocket watch and hurried Kagome's mother and Kagome along.

"Come its Almost time to leave" Chihiro rapper an arm on Kouga and Kagome followed back listening.

She could here people being brought up for health inspections. She could hear people saying their goodbyes, and good lucks to each other. Kagome just kept walking.

_Present day 1996 in submarine _

"It was the ship of Dreams…" Kagome said sadly and a little crackly caused by her old age.

"To me it was a slave ship taking me back to America in chains. Arterially I was everything

A brought up girl should be. Inside I was screaming."

"CHEW!" The Titanic horn bellowed. Inside a bar called the Goshinkoboku four men were playing poker. They were all sitting by the window concentrating on their deck of cards. This game was important because one of the groups were not only going to win the game but also win two tickets for the ship the Titanic.

The two men near the window were named Hachi and Jinenji. They were two lower class demons. Hachi was a raccoon demon and Jinenji was an uh? (I forgot sorry) He was some type of demon the authoress forgot about. I'm sorry. If you know what Jinenji is good for you , and if you don't sorry.

Anyways the two men across from them were Miroku and Inuyasha.

Mirkou is a monk (Perverted monk) ho has a curse in his right hand. It will consume anything in its path if uncovered. And it will consume him one day.

Inuyasha is a half demon of a great dog demon Inu no Taisho. (I think well that's what he is now. Inu no taisho everybody he's Inu no taisho) But even if his father is great Inuyasha himself is poor. Because his family died when he was young.

"I can't believe you bet our tickets" Hachi said looking angrily at Jinenji.

Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha still making sure his cards were not showing.

"You better have a good deck, you bet everything!"

Miroku whispered angrily.

Inuyasha looked up from his cards. And he grin at Miroku.

"If you have nothing you lose nothing"

Inuyasha replied looking back at his cards.

He was deciding which one to change.

He pick up one card and put it down. Miroku watched Inuyasha as he did this several times.

He just kept picking one card and putting one down until his face looked disappointed.

Miroku looked back his deck of cards and thought.

'By the look of his face, he has a bad deck' Miroku looked at his cards" And by my bad deck were sure to lose. Note to self kill Inuyasha after we lose humility in this game of poker and also never have Inuyasha as a poker buddy again.

Hachi traded one of his cards with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was biting on his cigarette.

The whole table had become so quiet you could hear the dishes clang together in the back round, and the pocket watch on the table tick.

Finally Inuyasha spoke up.

"Okay moment of truth." Inuyasha said with seriousness in his voice " Somebody's life's about to change" Inuyasha turned to his friend. "Miroku" he said.

"Nothing" Miroku said.

"Nothing" Inuyasha repeated. Then he turned to Jinenji.

"Jinenji" Inuyasha said. Jinenji showed him his cards. "Nothing" Inuyasha said.

Finally Inuyasha turned towards Hachi. Inuyasha said Hachi name and Hachi showed him his cards.

"Two pairs. Uh oh" Inuyasha said. Miroku right now looked really mad.

"Miroku? I'm sorry" Inuyasha said sadly.

"You're sorry" Miroku said. "You're the one who bet all the money and…" Inuyasha interrupted

Him

"I'm sorry you're not going to see you're mother in a long time…" Miroku just stared at Inuyasha shocked.

"Because..." Inuyasha continued slowly." Were going to America! Full House boys! Who hohoho!" Inuyasha laughed as he slammed his hand with the cards on the table.

Hachi and Jinenji looked like they were dead. Inuyasha and Miroku just kept cheering.

Miroku took the tickets and started dancing around with them screaming " Full House, We won!"

Inuyasha started to wipe the money off the table into his pocket when Hachi Grabbed his collar and pulled him up from across the table.

"You son of a bitch!" Hachi Said. Hachi held up his fist to punch Inuyasha in the face.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes getting prepared.

Hachi looked at his friends Jinenji and punch him in the gut so he fell out of the chair. Inuyasha got out of his hold and started laughing.

By this time everyone was laughing in the bar.

"Hey you two!" The bar tender called to Miroku and Inuyasha while cleaning a glass.

"You said you were going on the Titanic?" He asked

"Yah?" Inuyasha answered for them.

"The Titanic leaves dock at noon!" The bar tender gestured over to the clock.

Inuyasha and Miroku rapidly moved there heads to look at the clock. They both looked at each other and then out the window at the ship.

"Tick, Tick, Tick." It was 11:55 a.m.

"Oh Damn!" Inuyasha yelled

Inuyasha finished clearing off the table into the bag and grab Miroku's arm as the ran outside.

Inuyasha and Miroku were pushing through everyone until they made it to the door.

"We've got tickets!" they yelled to the doorsman. Inuyasha and Miroku were waving them frantically in the air.

"Have you gone through the health inspection?" The doorsman asked

"Of course!" Inuyasha said" Anyway we don't have licenses because we're Americans."

Inuyasha finished, Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

The doors man signaled for them to come on as the ships horn rang .Inuyasha and Miroku jumped in the ship and the doorsman closed the ships exit/entrance door.

Inuyasha and Miroku ran down the hall when suddenly Inuyasha said.

"We're the luckiest son of a bitch's in the world!" Miroku and him were practically jumping down the hallways.

Miroku and Inuyasha ran up to the lido deck (top deck). Inuyasha ran with Miroku to the railings on the side of the ship were everyone was waving goodbye.

"Goodbye Everybody! We'll miss you!" Inuyasha screamed

"We'll never forget you!" Miroku Shouted" Especially the ladies." Miroku commented to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha slapped Miroku in the arm" You dirty pervert!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

The dock crew below them threw the ropes over there railings so the ship could dock off.

There was a rope attached to the front of the boat pulling away from the dock.

It's to help the ship move.

Everyone started cheering even louder ( If that's possible) When they heard the engine turned on.

"Whoa hoo!" Inuyasha shouted leaning over the rail.

Just then the huge ton propellers started to kick in the ship vibrated.

Just as Titanic left the dock everyone on the ship hollered

"WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA!" Everyone was clapping .And cheering till the dock was nowhere in site.


	2. Author note Sorry

**9/7 **

**A/U I am so sorry... I haven't been able to write because of school. But I'm posting tomorrow... And just for you guys for having to wait so long Ill have the 2nd chapter posted on Sunday and the third one on Tuesday! And maybe if you all review.. Ill have the 4th done by next Friday .! Don't worry they still be long chapters though..**


	3. Aboard

**OMG I know these little things are lame, because people never read these because they came to read the story but I want to thank InuKagsBabyGurl16, Kimiko Sakaki, tfeltons1luv so much for there reviews and well that's it enjoy the story you little Mc Nasty's I mean you wonderful people.**

TITANIC, the Ship of Dreams

Chapter Two: Aboard

_Present time 1996 _

"The Sky was filled with different textures and color to the clouds. They reminded me of one of Monet's pieces of work. I remember the first time I had brought Jack into my room he had commented his work." Kagome finished. She had her head leaning on the back of the chair lightly whiles her eyes were glazed over in memory.

"Grandma?" Kagome's 23 yr old Grandchild asked while shaking Kagome's shoulders lightly.

Kagome looked up in a sort of surprised manner. Her face quickly glazed over with a depressed frown that unnerved everyone.

"But…. That was a long time ago." Kagome said. Her Granddaughter thought that by the way her eyes were a moment ago; she was probably in some sort of memory.

"Umm….? Kagome pondered." Awe Oh yes! Well Continuing from were I left off from." Everyone around her slightly shifted where they were standing anticipated to hear more of what knowledge she had to say." It was mid sun set on the Great Atlantic. People were rummaging every where…."

_April 2, 1912 4:56p.m. Aboard the Titanic 84 years ago…_

After the commotion with the fair wells and goodbyes, and the perverted comment from a certain Miroku about every 5 seconds the people had stop cheering after It You could only see impossible tiny people moving. The rest of the passengers pushed off from leaning on the railing and started heading to the rooms to unpack there things.

Miroku and Inuyasha were still leaning on the railing looking at the great vast ocean below. Inuyasha had both his arms crossed and his face tilted looking at the waves crashing against the iron wall. He was memorizing the pattern at which the waves were being pushed.

'I'm going back home.' Inuyasha thought to himself.' Going back to America!' Inuyasha smirked.

Miroku smiled as he looked at his buddy laughing slightly to himself. He walked over to the railing next to Inuyasha and looked out. "It's amazing. Isn't it Inuyasha?" Miroku said looking dreamily out at the ocean. "Yah." Inuyasha replied." You Okay?" Miroku said while patting him on the back. Miroku looked at Inuyasha very concerned. I mean the dude's going back to his home that he hasn't seen in like 15 yrs.

"Yah. Why Wouldn't I be? Remember I'm a survivor!" Inuyasha said while pointed himself out, to prove his point. (Woh confusing there for me for a moment.)

"Okay…" Miroku said doubtable. Miroku pushed himself off the railing and walked away from Inuyasha.

'Damn!' Miroku thought' I got to spit!' Miroku started to hack one threw his nose. (Ewe why am I explaining this) He formed all the mucus and salvia in his throat and moved his tongue to launch his hack of spit.

"He…chu!" Miroku spat! Miroku looked for where his salvia landed and almost choked to see…it…was….right……in……..Inu….YASHA'S HAIR!

Miroku's bottom lip was trembling (Kind of like 'If you watch that's So Raven' how Eddies lip eddies moves when he's surprised') and He had a look of horror on his face. His hands where in the air around the area where his hack of spit landed. And he was attempting to brush it off of Inuyasha's hair. (That wasn't happening any time soon. Now was it! I don't think so!)

'I swore I felt something' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha turned around with question written on his face to ask Miroku if he'd seen anything. Instead he saw Miroku frozen in his place looking terrified of Inuyasha. So naturally Inuyasha called Miroku" Miroku?" But Miroku didn't answer.

"What's you're problem Bouzo!" Inuyasha spat getting aggravated. Miroku still with his face in state of shock just shook his head. "Nothing!" But Before Inuyasha could say anything else Miroku was walking stiffly away from him.

"Hey wait up!" Inuyasha called reaching his arm out to grab his friend. Inuyasha froze.

'What the?' Inuyasha asked. He lifted his arm and moved it to comb threw his hair. But he quickly removed it to find.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled. He looked up and stared at the birds.

"Damn seagulls!"

"This way Madam." A maid said to Kagome.

Kagome walked into the 1st class room. She started looking at the paintings on the wall.

"This is the sitting room" The maid said. Kagome was looking and admiring the pieces.

The maid walked over to a dresser. There was an old fashion box on it. It was a circle with beautiful designs on the cover. It had people dancing on the top.

"This is the music box madam." The maid bowed and gestured over to the raido.

Kagome walked over to the radio and reached up to open the music box But Suddenly.

"KAGOME!" Kagome's mother rushed over and slapped her daughter's hands away from the box.

"Kagome, darling there's no need to touch that." Kagome's mother said smiling nervously. "Now come we will go and look around this ship.

Mrs. Higurashi gestured toward her daughter and walked out of the room with her hands behind her back.

The maid glanced away from the door from where Kagome's mother just left.

She turned back to Chihiro's daughter.

"Umm… Lady Kagome" The maid said. " If you want to look at that I will go post near the door for you mother." The maid said reassuringly.

Kagome smiled at the maid and nodded her head. The maid smiled back and walked out of the room. Kagome looked back at the music box and sighed out nervously.

'I don't understand why my mother has a problem with this.'Kagome walked up to the music box and reached forward. Kagome slightly opened the box and heard some music. "What it this?" She said.

Kagome opened the box all the way and the music started playing. Kagome stared almost memorizing at the box from the music.

_We are the lucky ones  
we shine like a thousand suns  
when all of the colour runs together_.

Kagome started to softly sing the song.

Like it was from memory.__

I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

Time dancers whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven

Sacred geometry.

_Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever_

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light

_(Don't worry this is not a new song for the story. If you want to hear the song goes to __ and search for the Phantom of the opera (dark waltz)_

Kagome stop dancing and opened her eyes to see that the music had stopped playing. Kagome eyes narrowed in concentration. 'Where had she heard that before? Why didn't her mother want her to hear that if it sounded so familiar?'

Kagome had her hands from her heart fall to her sides. Unbenoticed to her Chihiro was standing near the door. She had one of the other passenger's to distract the maid. Mrs. Higurashi had the real music box in her hands holding it under her sleeves. She had switched Kagome's old music box when she was a child.

'That Stupid made just had to show Kagome that box!' Chihiro thought. " Kagome are you coming!" Chihiro called to her daughter.

"Uhh!" Kagome stammered. "Just a second!" She said nervously. Kagome 's mother could here her bustling about until She straightened up when she heard the door open.

"Sorry I was just…?" Kagome said nervously.

"Getting changed" Her mother said lying for her. "Yah." Kagome lied.

"Yah" She whispered.

"This is the Breakfast deck Sir." A crew member said to Kouga.

"Yes this is lovely." Kouga commented while looking at the room.

"**My** fiancé will love this." Kouga smiled at his own comment. (Yeah just like in the show Kouga's going to have that my woman obsession with Kagome )

"Sir?" Kouga called out to the steward.

"Yes?' The man called out.

"Do you happen to know where my **fiancé **is? Kouga emphasized the word again.

"I believe Miss Higurashi is on the lido deck." "Thank you"

Miroku and Inuyasha were walking down the corridor to there room. " Inuyasha?"

Miroku asked. "Where are our rooms?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Miroku was carrying… Oh wait did I say carrying more like trying to balance 26 pounds on his heads. Inuyasha had a map around the ship in his face and was trying the paper to the sides every few seconds.

"Uhh… What's our room # again?" Inuyasha asked dumbly. Miroku's sweet dropped and his mouth nearly touched he floor. He would've smacked his forehead if it weren't for the bags.

" Uhh. Never mind." Inuyasha said. "Were here." Inuyasha looked up from his map to see the door's A13 in front of him. Miroku looked up from his bags to look at his room. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and almost chuckled.

"Hey Miroku can you give me a hand with the door? " Inuyasha asked. Miroku looked up from over the bags and gave him a look that could kill any demon.

"Do you want to be sucked in to my kazanna?" Miroku said evilly. Inuyasha held up his hands in defense.

"Woh! Okay, Okay!" Inuyasha put the map in his pocket and took the key out to open his door.

When the door was opened Miroku ran into the room and threw the bags on the narrow floor since it was a small room. Two other guys were in the room on the other bunk bed. Miroku grabbed his bag and jumped on the top bunk.

Inuyasha walked into the room. "Hey Inuyasha you don't mind if I get the top bunk do you?" Miroku said while smiling like a little kid. Inuyasha chuckled and was playfully restyling with Miroku "Yah sure you get the top buck" he said while laughing.

The both of them headed over to the door while the guys never kept there eyes off them.

Miroku called out to them before they left. "Bye Roomies!" Miroku and Inuyasha laughed while they left. The Two guys looked at each other and one of them spoke up. " Where's Jinenji?" The other guy shrugged his shoulders.

**Next chapter: Beauty of Art.**

**Okay this was another chapter and its like 12:30 in the morning and I'm like tired so anyways. I just like to thank my reviewers. Well I got to go bye **


	4. The Meeting

**OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEN SUCH A FAT ASS. Please for give me. I had started school a couple weeks ago like 76 days ago, and I haven't been in the mood to write anything. I am so sorry. Oh and also my profile. Yah it sucks. Well anyway here is a new chapter. I promise I will post another chapter this week, and here is where you have FUN. If I do not post another chapter this week, all of you reviewers and readers can bash me all you want. Yah --'**

TITANIC, the Ship of Dreams

The Meeting

_Present day 1996_

"I remember…walking with my mother to go meet the captain. Just remember thinking of how unfair it was. " Kagome said as she stared up at the ceiling clearing lost in another memory. The other crew members were eagerly listening to tale lost so long ago with the ship.

Kagome stared at the tutorial rugs her heels were gliding against. Her mother was in front of her talking to a maid about the room, ship yadeyadeyada… Kagome just didn't want to here it. She had her own problems to think about like the marriage.

'_What am I going to do? (Sighs) I don't want this. It's always what mother insists. ALWAYS. And if things don't go her way, Ughh I don't even want to talk about it. Dad. I wish you were here with us. With me. To help me get threw this. I love you da…..' _

"KAGOME! Chihiro yelled. Kagome's head whipped up and she looked at her mother.

"Yes?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Stop day dreaming and come here. We are going to meet you fiancé on the lido deck. Now hurry up. Young ladies should always walk beside someone. Never in front or in back!" When Chihiro was done she whipped her head around and quickened her footsteps.

"Proper young ladies. (Starts to make faces)" Kagome continued to walk to the side of her mother until they reach what looked to be an expensive door way.

'Knock Knock'

Kagome looked up to see who had finally opened the door. What she saw disappointed her very much.

" My beloved fiancé!" Koga exclaimed. "How have you been?" Koga opened his arms for a hug.

Kagome was trying to struggle free but her mother gave her a warning glare.

" Greeeat…. just. Peachy" Kagome said. Kagome was twitching mildly on the inside. Koga turned his head while still tightly embracing Kagome to try to steal a kiss.

"Uhh…MOM!" Kagome said as she managed to wiggle free somehow. Koga looked depressed.

"Yes dear?" Chihiro asked while her daughter came up to her and started to drag her away from the little crowd. She had her mother in an arm lock. She was going to get out of there before Mr. Hotlips back there would try to steal more than he could have.

"Shouldn't we be going to see the captain?" Kagome said in more of a squeaky voice than a normal one.

"Okay….." Okay let's go!" Kagome, wait!" As Kagome hurried Chihiro dragged as Koga was at least trying to keep up to his fiancé than make any close contact with her. This was going to be a long trip.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHA! SLOW DOWN!" Miroku yelled to his friend who was in the meantime scuffing down as much food preferably ramen more than any man, nor demon could swallow. Miroku look to the side of him and smiled. Good thing Inuyasha didn't see cause he would've known for sure he was up to something.

Inuyasha finally looked up half way done when he saw his friend staring at him with what had to be the scariest smile he had ever seen.

"What?" Inuyasha asked harshly." I said… What Miroku?" But Miroku didn't answer him just looked right at him. Inuyasha still with the cup of ramen in his hand and ramen noddles in his mouth hit his hand on the table out of frustration. Miroku slightly looked down at the unguarded ramen to…

SMACK Miroku swiftly grabbed the cup before inuyasha could even make a surprised expression.

Inuyasha had his head tilted trying to avoid any noodle falling from his mouth.

"Dude…._Slurp_….Give me baaaaaaaack…_Gulp_….My Ramen noodles!" Inuyasha finally finished. Taking deep breaths.

Miroku looked at him with an amused smirk and held the ramen noodles in front of him to just would pull them back when he tried to reach for them.

"Awe" Miroku said giving inuyasha a goofy baby smile." Who wants there Ramen? Inuyasha does! Inu….. Yasha does!!! Inuyasha was warming up and it wasn't because of the ramen.

"Miroku…. GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Miroku slowly looked up and he almost had a heart attack when he saw…….. Inuyasha ……………**LUNGING RIGHT FOR HIM!!**

Miroku slid out of his seat and nearly knocked over a huge stack of dishes when he made a hard left turn.

"**MIROKU!"** Inuyasha yelled as he ran down the halls of the ship. People looking at them with wide eyes.

"**INUYASHA! DON'T BE RASH AHHH!!"** Miroku screamed as he _Sprinted_ Down the hall.

His earrings were ringing in his ears. Ramen noodle broth splashing every once in a while in a rhythm with his footsteps.

'_An Opening!'_ Miroku screamed as he franticly ran to the door to the lido deck.

'Got it!' Miroku said to himself when he reached the door knob. He started to push it when….

"**MIROKU!!!!"AHHHHHH!!!"** Miroku turned for one minute to see inuyasha landing on top of him. The ramen slipped from Miroku's hands before they both hit the floor Inuyasha was watching the ramen intently as it flew in the air.

"NO!" Inuyasha jumped off of Miroku but was tripped when Miroku grabbed the bottom of his pants.

"Let It Go Man! It's just Ramen!" Miroku yelled.

"It not just ramen" Inuyasha yelled. His face was in total shock when in that split second that seemed to last forever the cup of noodles hit the floor.

Inuyasha just stared at the cup as it stared to spill its contents all over the good carpet. Miroku sat up and went over to Inuyasha to rest his hand on his shoulder.

Miroku looked down at that cup and shook his head.

"All that for a cup a ramen" Inuyasha didn't look at him but answered "Yah Miroku there's something I want to thank you for."

" And what's that?" Miroku asked with a smile crossing his face.

"I want to thank you for not dieing on that ice patch on my 8th birthday in GreensEve, Cause now I get to do it MYSELF!!" And with that statement Inuyasha threw Miroku on the ground wrestling him. They were rolling all over the floor when. CRASH! Break

Miroku and Inuyasha looked up still on the floor arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled (I know that sounds wrong but they were like brothers. Wait! EWE THAT SOUNDS LIKE YAOI! NEVER MIND!) As they saw a waiter with know a cranberry stained shirt, and black pants on the floor. The tray the waiter must have been holding had to of had a cranberry desert, because now some of its berry's were smothered on his shoe with the tray lying slightly on the waiters' shoe, and the little cup cake cranberries were rather smushed under the tray or on the waiters' shirt.

The waiter lifted the delicate cloth that **was** lying on the tray off of his head. He looked at Inuyasha and Miroku with the most sourest look the two had ever seen. His left leg was outstretched in front of him, and his right leg was slightly bent towards himself.

The waiter put his right arm back on the ground for balance, as he inspected the damage.

"Eh...Heh...Heh" Inuyasha and Miroku were now sitting up and looking around to see what the travesty had caused.

"Uhh… Sorry?" Miroku said. They were both shifting uncomfortably. The waiter looked at them with a slightly calmer look than before as he pushed his hands to get up.

"Is there any way we can…" Miroku began to say, but was interrupted when the waiter sternly commanded them to leave.

"But" NO!"

"Please?" NO!"

"But we feel really…."

"Just…Get … Out!" The waiter said sharply not making eye contact.

Inuyasha and Miroku helped each other up and continued down the hall to the lido deck. They wanted to be any where but there right about now.

"Argh. Kids these days don't know when to grow …Huh!" The waitor looked down behind him and saw a ramen cup stuck to his butt. All the broth soaked his pants.

"GRRRR. I'm. Going. To. Kill ... Those KIDS!"

_Door opens Out steps kagome and her mother._

"Ah!" Kagome sighed. "Isn't this great." Kagome asked her mother as took a deep breath in of the salty air as she stretched her arms over her head to stretch her lower back.

"Yes. Yes dear" Kagome exhaled in between he yawn because of her unappreciative mother and slumped her shoulders to make an annoyed/depressed kind of stare "Why don't you go see how Koga's doing for his room?" Kagome gritted her teeth at the mention of the name she was trying to forget.

"Uhh? How bout not"

"Kagome…!"

"Okay. Okay. I was only kidding." Chihiro smiled. As Kagome took a step torwards Koga's direction.

"HUH! Do I have to? "Kagome asked. Her only response was her mothers' evil death glare. And her Pout position to go along with it.

"Again mother. Small joke." She said as she nervously laughed before she walked away . When she was gone Chihiro rolled her eyes and muttered something about un cooperative daughters and going to see there fiancé s.

Kagome walked over to the railing (This railing is not over the side of the boat. It is actually just over the edge of top deck. Here s a pic. Look at the top right hand corner and you'll know what I mean.

http://forums. back to the story.) Of the boat and looked over the sea.

_Present day 1996_

"Wow. How could you handle being treated like that grandma?" Kagome looked up at her grandchild sympathetically and grasped her hand that was resting on her shoulder.

"Back then. We just had to learn how to cope. Of course it was hard to, but not every things easy. Well not until I met Inuyasha." While Kagome had this sort of dreamt smile on her face Mr. Lovett Stepped back in surprise.

"I thought you said his name was Jack?" Every one around started to think back and looked at Kagome for an explanation.

" Grandma. Were there two men or one?"

Kagome looked at them aggregately and said

"One. There was only one man"

One of the crew members spoke up and said.

" But then why did you call him Jack and Inuyasha?"

Kagome smiled and told him. That all his questions would be answered later if he would let her continue. No one stopped her.

_April 2, 5:00 p.m.84 yrs. Ago_

Inuyasha and Miroku were on the lower part of the lido. While Miroku had his attention on the women on board Inuyasha had his full attention on the notepad in front of him. There he was drawing a sketch of a boy with his father looking out over the vast ocean.

When Inuyasha was finished with his light sketch of his drawing he looked over it.

'_Everything seems to be fine.' _He thought to himself.

Inuyasha leaned down over his chair to get his charcoal pencil. He was having some difficulty with that.

"mmh. Gotcha!" Inuyasha said. But when he looked up he froze.

There over the ledge of the railing stood the most stunning girl he had ever seen in his entire life.

She had a white dress on with thin gold and silver stripes running along the edge. Her Beautiful raven hair was cascading down the front of her shoulders slightly blowing in the breeze.

The pencil in Inuyasha's hand was slightly breaking from his grasp. Then the most incredible thing happened.

Kagome was leaning all her weight against the railing while looking down deep In thought. She ignored the strands of hair getting in her eyes.

What was she to do? When she reached land she would be Kagome Wolfe. A wife of that pompous…_Kagome was slowly lifting her head to look to her side. _Stupid, Snotty Koga Wol..

When Kagome looked up she saw a man looking at her. He had the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen. His long white silver hair was blowing in front of his eyes. When she looked at that top of his head she smiled. Right there were the cutest dog ears she would ever see.

'He so handsome'

When she looked at his face she was surprised when she saw him mouth.' **_Hello'_** To her.

She smiled at him and answered with a normal.

'**_Hi'_** back to him.

He was about to say more to her but she didn't catch it as she was startled by Koga.

"What is my beautiful Bride to be looking at so intently?" Koga walked up to her a put his arms around her waist. Kagome had to resists a gag and smile back to him.

"Just ... Looking. Over the water." She said obviously uncomfortable.

"Well your mother wanted you to get ready for dinner. Okay?" Koga said never letting that warm smile fade from his lips.

"Yes…Dear. (She nearly choked on that)Koga just smiled and started to lead her to hr room.

Kagome turned her head to see where that man had gone. When she looked over.

He was gone….

**Okay I'm happy now. I finally got a chapter to lead off from. I had total writers block. I'm sorry it took so long. But I made the chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews . I am defiantly posting this week so don't worry. I kind off lied last time. I had been so busy I never got to do it. Thank you so much and I hoped you like it please review. **

**KagomeHig75**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hi people, I really hope you enjoyed my last chapter. I worked so hard on that. I hadn't updated in while and I was doing this because I feel so alive when I'm wrighting. But I like to sing more. And I'm really good at it. So here's the new chapter hope you all enjoy.**

_TITANIC, The Ship of Dreams_

Chapter five:The Attempt

Tick…Tick….Tick….Tick….Tick…**BONG! **the bell in the great hall wrung out signaling that a new hour had come to pass.

Kagome was sitting around a long rectangular linen clothed table with her mother, her fiancé, his parents and a million other old bags she didn't know.

She was bored out of her mind.

Kagome didn't like it every time Koga would put his hand on her knee,

she didn't like when her mother would smack her elbow off the table,

she didn't like any of the people here,

especially one who is cracking the most obnoxious jokes, and she didn't like her lectures,

her marriage,

this ship,

**HER LIFE**!

'I can't stand this anymore. If I have to hear one more of these guys jokes I'm going to crack!'

Kagome's eyes were slightly twitching .She had been sitting there the whole night and she was waiting for the old man to say some stupid remark…Or something other than what he was about to say.

"So I have heard. That two lucky young people are getting married soon?" Harold one of the one people here said with strain in his voice. He looked around the table for a response. To Kagome's unhappiness Koga answered the old bags question.

"Well if you did, you heard correct sir." Koga turned to Kagome and gave her one of his warm hearted smiles. She wanted to barf. "Actually this lovely lady here is getting married to me near the end of May." Koga turned in his chair to grasped Kagome's hand

"And I say," He leaned in closer to her and slightly whispered the next part huskily. "It couldn't be longer." Kagome looked at him nervously as he stared at her form with his beautiful sapphire eyes as he gave her what she would call "the creepiest grin ever to come upon someone's face".

Kagome couldn't as much breathe than respond.

All her body would allow was her stare at him with fear in her eyes. She kind of figured out that everyone around her was completely oblivious to the fact of that his closeness was giving her complete discomfort, when the table admitted a small sigh of happiness to the 'Lovely' couple.

But that's when some crack up old loony decided to say his few share of words…

_Present day 1996 _

"The man's name was. Marthwell Houndwiths the 1st. He was the rudest man I had ever met in my entire life. He was the husband of Mrs. Margaret Molly Taiga. He made millions in the mining industry. One good quality from him was his beautiful daughter Sango. Houndswith was probably the richest man that lived in Colorado, and every one respected him.

Except me..."

Kagome gave a unreadable look, mostly to herself.

As suddenly as it came it disappeared off her face. Kagome head shot up with a bounce that came with a smile. She looked to the waiting people in the room, who were very confused at this state.

"Well! I just keep nodding off do I? I'm sorry where I was?" Kagome's granddaughter sighed and laughed slightly. Her grandmother was a piece of work wasn't she?

"Ah… Well before dinner could end …"

A sobbing woman ran through the halls of the deck pushing past anyone in her path. Her hands were over her face as she openly cried out.

Her heels were clicking against the well stained wooden floorboards making a rythem in her long sprints.

The women's hair came out in front of her, sticking to her face from her salty tears.

Strands of hair were stuck between the palms of her hands quietly suffering in suffocation from the cries.

Inuyasha sat lying with his back on the seat off the wood bench looking up through the misty blue air to see the great lights above.

His hair was tucked out beneath him as he sat comfortable looking at the stars.

'There not as nearly as beautiful as that woman today.' He thought.' Not even up for compare.'

'_There over the ledge of the railing stood the most stunning girl he had ever seen in his entire life._

_She had a white dress on with thin gold and silver stripes running along the edge. Her Beautiful raven hair was cascading down the front of her shoulders slightly blowing in the breeze.'_

He sighed silently to himself as the image of the beauty took over his thoughts.

Suddenly Inuyasha's ear twitched a few times as he her the heart renching sobs of a woman.

Inuyasha was about to look back in question to see who the broken woman was until a familiar sent wavered to his nose.

'That girl!'

Inuyasha was now sitting up. He twisted his body to just see a flaring red dress pass by his nose. The woman in question running by him still crying.

'Where would she be going in such a mess?' Inuyasha thought to himself sitting up slightly to follow her until a thought ran inn his mind as he looked around.

"SHIT!"

Kagome's face was drenched in heart broken sobs making it difficult to see. Once she felt the metal of the railing hit her gut she automatically threw her arms out to grab the bar.

soft crying

"Dad?sniffle I'm so confused!" Kagome's knees buckled, and she fell to the deck, and placed her forehead against the cool metal.

She tried to keep her thoughts to something other than her troubles.

'She wasn't going to die with bad thoughts.'

She slowly opened her heavy eyelids focusing on the visible view of the sea through the metal bars.

'This is like a cage' she thought miserable to herself, " I'm sick of being stuck like some ANIMAL!'

Her grip tightened on the railing as she hoisted herself back up.

'I'm going to unlock this door' she thought as her view focused on the raging waves below her.

Kagome ignored her gulp of fright and slowly placed a heel on the bottom railing. She was not chickening out now.

Taking her time with this Kagome slowly concentrated on making her ways around thr railing.

Her hands gripping the tightening there grip on the railing slowly relaxed as kagome placed herself in a sturdy position.

'It's so beautiful. But still I'm s not free'

Every word of thought emphasizing her point with the stare into the hidden dark blue below.

Kagome took deep calming breaths to relax her self.

"Okay it's now or never." She stated. Her hands giving away on the bar when suddenly.

Inuyasha Was now furiously sprinting down the deck. His legs spreading as far as they could trying to make the option of catching the girl greater .

'Don't you do it girl!' He thought frantically in his head. A hidden feeling of worry seeping out of him for the beauty eyed woman.

He took sharp turns on corners easily dodging any late night walkers.

His breathing was growing shorter and shorter with each intake of air he took. Inuyasha's nose working more than ever trying to find the sent of her.

'She couldn't have gotten that far in those heels!?' He thought.' But with how upset she was feeling I could be wrong.'

Even for a full demon this mission would be difficult.

The next corner Inuyasha took his legs abruptifly ( sp?) Came to a halt seeing the young maiden on the railing stopped his heart also.

Inuyasha had not even any thoughts of what to say when he saw the girl's body slowly leaning forward as her hands slightly ungrasped the rail. So he shouted anything to make freeze the woman.

"STOP!!"

**I am SO sorry for not uipdating sooner. I've just had so much stress lately I havne't got to my story. I don't know what made me want to write this I got really inspired but please please please review. Because I don't think im going to keep the story if noone sees it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE OR STORY IS GOING. TELL FRIEND S ABOUT IT TO!!**

**Now press that button right there.**


End file.
